Cameras
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: AU Agent P has been sent on a mission to watch over a scientist named Heinz Doofenshmirtz. The man begins to have to have feelings for the scientist after spying on him from his cameras. Can the agent control himself? Maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

"Perry, I need you to keep an eye out on a scientist. He is involved with the evil society named L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N this is a top secret mission and nothing should come between it. His name is Heinz Doofenschmirtz." Major Monogram informed him. The man clicked out from the computer and it went black.

Perry nodded,"I've heard that name? Where?" his deep voice echoed through the room. He knew that name, in all his years of being and agent he had never forgotten a name. "Computer, aquire files on Heinz Doofenschmirtz."

"Files opened. Send?" the computer animated voice asked.

"No, if you may, print the files immediately. I have family over and I'm sure they wonder where I am." Perry started to get ready, he had to see his brothers. They were his everything. He took off his hat resting it on the hat rack.

"Files are Complete, Agent P." Perry picked up the files that were spit out of the super computer and safely tucked them under his arm. He thanked the machine and turned off the lights to leave. He pressed a button on his phone. His car rolled up on it own and opened its own doors. Being a secret agent had its perks, you always got new toys.

He drove home listening to the radio. It seemed that Lindanna was being brought back. He knew her songs all too well. He pulled up to be greeted by his younger siblings. "Hey Perry!" Phineas jumped up in excitement and Ferb ,though he wasn't really showing it, was in excitement.

"Aye Perry, I gotta say I love what you did with the place." Candace said walking out of the large mansion like house. "Hi little sis." He pulled her in a hug almost choking her.

"Aye, I'm not little anymore! I'm a grown woman!" She put her foot to the ground and pouted childishly. He grabbed all three of them and embraced them in a hug. "Its been along time since we've seen you big bro." Candace hugged him tighter now.

"Yeah, at least we have today to be together! I mean we can have tons of fun!" he gave them a little shake. "Lets go inside and have some fun."

Just like Perry promised they had fun. They played games, ate as much as they wanted, and watched scary films without parents permission it was a kids dream come true.

"I'm glad today was fun Perry, you always let us have fun here." Phimeas said smiling at his blue haired brother.

"I wish the same. We never get to see each other that often." Ferb said,him too smiling at his older brother.

"Come on guys stop with all this mushy stuff! You're killing my vibe...but I miss you too." Candace said blushing she wasn't good at sharing feelings. "Its time to go boys, Perry we'll catch you later." the boys groaned and walked out the door.

"Bye Perry!" they said simultaneously. Candace shook her head wondering how they do that then looked to Perry. "Mom and dad miss you big bro, come visit us for a change. Please?"

"I'll try." it was a poor answer. He knew because of his job he shouldn't visit family members. It was a high risk for someone figuring out who he really was and taking his family hostage. Candace smiled and left the house without a word, who knows how many times she had heard him say those words. But she believed in them deeply.

Perry thumped the wall twice with his back. The secret wall door opened and he went to his secret office. He has an office inside the house but that didnt hold all documents of every villain he took down and government secrets which no one should know. He sat in his large black swivel chair and took out the files on Heinz from his desk.

"Lets see, Heinz..." He read the files out loud."Married, divorce, rich ex-wife, yada, yada, yada, threaten the Tri-state area, boring, created the enhance-inator?" Perry re-read the last sentence. "What is the enhance-inator?" Perry thought back to all his missions he never heard of this thing.

"Computer."

"Good evening Agent P. what is the command?"

"What is the enhance-inator?"

The computer scanned through her data base."No enhance-inator is located in my data. May I try again?"

Perry tapped his fingers against the wooden desk,"Yes Computer." he was getting impatient, he needs info on this guy. The Computer screen went dark, Perry was on full alert. The Seal of U.S.A popped up in red traced in black.

"This is Federal affair. What in the hell did this guy do?" Perry never took his eyes of the screen.

"You have been located onto Federal business of the United States. You are now able to click off and leave. Do not come on to this site, you do not have a police record but an F.B.I record. You are now in watch list of government agents , we do not wish for you to be harmed in any circumstance." Computer said reading allowed the governments words below the Seal.

"Computer, override the system. I want answers." Perry said. The Computer overrides the system in no time.

"Thank you Computer." he had talked to fast. The Seal once again popped up in red and traced with black.

"We have warned you. You're location is put into the data base of agents near you. Please remain where you are, leaving is not an option. The-" the screen of the computer went black then a face appeared. Major Monogram.

"Agent P. you have stumbled upon work you weren't suppose to. You are to keep an eye on him." Major Monogram frowned at his agent."Do not go deeper than what it is."

"What was so important about the enhance-inator?"

"I cannot tell you this."

"When do I start my observation task?" Perry asked he could get his answer by the source. Major Monogram eyed him cautiously, he knew that look Perry got. It was one of winning.

"Maybe, I should take you off the task."

"You know I'm just going to go undercover like before so why change?"

Major Monogram grumbled and cursed underneath his breath. Agent P. is his best agent and could do anything if he wanted to."Fine."

"You start tomorrow, alert any suspicious behavior, you know the rules. Major Monogram out." the man clicked out before Perry even had a chance to talk. The blue haired man walked out his office and went to prepare his spy kit. This was going to take all day.

Perry woke up at his regular time 7:00a.m sharp. He got ready as usual, his schedule was always on point. He took a look in the mirror, he always looked his best even when he just woke up. He grazed his hand threw his hair,"Damn I look good." he took his shower, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, exercise, then to work.

He walked into his secret office and yawned"Computer, give me address to Heinz Doofenschmirtz. Please." the computer gave no response and just gave the directions on screen. "Thank you, Computer."

This was too easy."Agent P. would you like more files on Heinz?"

"No thank you, Computer." Perry grabbed his keys."I'd like to figure the rest out for myself." With that said Perry was outside the door.

"Agent P. what's your mission today?" Perry looked to his left to see Agent Pinky sipping on coffee while violently shaking. The pink haired man was wearing all pink sweat pants and his curly hair was put into a pony tail.

"You know its against rules to give out your mission." Perry stated earning a shrug from the other. "Pinks, your shaking more than usual. Are you cold?"

Pinky shook his head violently,"No, I'm just excited. I get to see Isabella again! This might be my last chance seeing her." Perry knew that Pinky loved Isabella more than anything in the world and would hurt anyone that would lay a hand on her.

"What do you mean last chance?" The blue hair asked pressing the same button on his phone making his car pull up. He has a huge drive way.

"I'm being shipped to Paris in a few days. I want to see her before I go, she won't be able to visit me if I'm in a whole different Country."

"Paris? You'll love it there, the romance, the food, the people. Your going to have fun and you'll be back in no time."

"That's right, you've been shipped to Paris as well. How was it?" Pinky asked his already big eyes getting bigger with curiosity. Perry always smiled when someone was curious about him or his adventure.

"It was great. I must go, I have a mission to go to." Pinky nodded and sipped more of his coffee as he watched Perry leave. He turned on his heels and skipped home, he lived down the street in a little yellow house. He wasn't much for overdoing things and didnt like big houses since he was so little.

Perry made it to Doofenschmirtz 'lair' in milliseconds. He snuck in through the window not wanting others to see him if he would have came through the door. He walked in eyeing the house. "Looks pretty normal." he had his hands in his pockets his eyes wondered everywhere. He stopped when he had saw a picture. It was a woman smiling, an unhappy child growing and crossing her arms, and Doofenschmirtz. "I didnt know he had a kid."

"Yeah I do and her names Vanessa but the question is who are you and what are you doing here?"

Perry smirked and turned around to be face to face with Doofenshmirtz. "Oh nothing." he said innocently. Doof held a look of anger and tiredness.

"You work for the O.W.C.A.? Don't you?" Doof drooped his arms and sat in his recliner chair. "I'm not doing anything so tell you're people to leave me alone." Soof sigjed waiting for Perry's reply.

Perry tsked then shook his head,"Sorry can't happen. I was sent to watch you." Perry walked over to Doof circling the chair."And I'm not stopping till I've known every single inch and part about you."

"Aren't you suppose to be a "SECRET" agent?" Meaning I'm not suppose to know you're here? Your not very good at your job." Doof said not making eye contact instead just looking to the ground.

"I'm just going with what ever happens. Apparently whatever you did got yourself on government 24/7 watch list. I'm here to survey you, I'm like the real-life agent that you see in movies. So make yourself honored to be in my presence." Perry said and walked to the couch sitting on the soft cushion.

Doof groaned in annoyance,"Please get over yourself. If your going to be staying here then go right ahead, I have another room. I'm telling you there's nothing going on so why, why should you want to stay?"

"I won't be here, but I'll be here." Perry got up and walked to the door and stopped."I wanted to see you for myself. Oh, and my name is Agent P." Doof looked up from his chair to see the blue hair man gone.

"Thank you, he finally left." Doof grabbed the remote and turned on the tv."Peace and no worries."

Perry entered his home taking his hat off. "Now that was quite exciting, Computer open-" he stopped when he saw Agent Pinky in his living room sipping his coffee and watching a soap opera.

"Agent Pinky, what are you doing here?"

"Hmmm? Oh, when you left I walked home then remembered why I walked down to your house. I was going to ask for sugar for my coffee so I walked back down then remembered you left for a mission so I just hacked your security code and came in. I saw your house and loved the decor so I made myself at home. You have the best HD tv." Pinky didnt even look away from the screen.

"Did you reset the code?" Perry asked be wasn't fazed, Pinky did this on the daily. The pink haired male nodded.

"Computer, open Cameras on Heinz." Perry went to his secret office. Pinky was too engrossed in his show to notice Perry gone. Perry sat at his desk watching Doofenshmirtz, he had installed cameras while walking around the house and while he was talking to Doofenshmirtz without the man knowing.

"Lets see what the docs up to. Hmm?" he watched the man for hours. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Perrys ears perked when he heard his door close."Must be Pinky leaving." he mumbled to himself. He was still watching him with a close eye, something about him made Perry tick like a time bomb. "What's up with you?"

"Agent P., it is your time to retire to bed. Please rest, your health is relied on by the O.W.C.A."

"Thank you, Computer." Perry went to his nightly routine,it was similar to his morning routine but kind of in reverse.

His observations on Doof had him conclude one thing. The man is lonely, Perry watched him for ours learning about the little things that made the scientist tick, his useless mutters when no ones around, and he knew the mans whole schedule. Perry couldn't bring his eyes off the man. "I'm becoming a stalker." Perry didnt like this, this feeling he got. Every second he was off the computer spy cam he had to get back on to see the man to make sure he wasn't hurt. This had been going on for months and it needed to stop.

"I need to take myself off this case." Perry said, he knew the feeling of loneliness too well and seeing someone sharing his feeling made him feel much better in a sadistic way. "Computer, shut off inner camera." he went to the kitchen to fix him something to eat. It had been hours since had eaten, his stomach gave an animalistic growl.

"I need to eat." his mind flashed to Doofenshmirtz."I wonder what he's eating?" he shook his head,"I need to stop." he ate and went back to his office."I don't have to think about that doof." Perry paused,"Doof, eh, funny. Doofenshmirtz and Doof. I just gave him a new nickname."

He closed the files he had opened and put the back in his desk. He turned off the lights and went to his room to go to bed. "I'm stopping whatever this is." he said and went to sleep.

Perry woke up in cold sweat. He had dreamt of the scientist, this wasn't the first its just that this wasn't just a dream. He dreamed of more wetter dreams, it scared him so badly. He needed to prove something.

Perry got ready at his regular time and left out the house ready to give the doof a visit. He drove in silence his eyes squeazed in anger and drove faster. He made it in faster than the speed of light.

He didn't bother knocking as he walked into the doofs house, surprising the man. "You're back?-"

"What did you do to me?!" Perry asked angrily closing in on Doofenshmirtz. The older man seemed scared and ran to the other side of the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything!" Doof cried as Perry caught him. He struggled to get free, and tried hitting the secret agent who dodged it with ease."Let me-" the scientist didnt get to finish his sentence as two lips met his own.

Perry deepened it, he couldn't stop. The plan was to prove he could hold back, it was failing, badly. He wanted him, in all his years the one thing he was most known for was willpower. He needed this, the man, his body, the love. Perry broke the kiss for air.

"If this is a plan to tell you of work I've been doing, its not working. You know why? IM NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Doof screeched. Perry shook his head and kissed the man again. Perry was taller and had an advantage of blocking him. Perry went down on the kiss moving to his jawline, neck, and back to his lip.

"S-Stop!"

Perry pushed him into his room shutting the door. It was dark as usual, he pushed the older on to his back. They broke apart and looked at each other, Perry's eyes were hazed over with lust. Doof's eyes were glazed over in confusion and innocence of not knowing what was going on.

"Heinz," Doof trembled at the voice. Perry's deep tone vibrated the dark room, he looked down at Doof. He couldn't hold back anymore, watching this man had brought a side he had buried deep inside of him. He stripped the scientists naked, Perry couldn't look away.

Doof tried covering himself but Perry didnt allow it. The older man looked shameful as the agent eyed his body. Doofenshmirtz didnt have the best body. He didn't like it one bit, he didn't want Perry to feel disgusted. He was conscious about his body and always made sure that it was covered from the outside world. It was one of his reasons his wife divorced him, he couldn't have anyone see his body.

This is just how Perry imagined it. It was a sorry excuse for a human body, it was thin, frail, and visible bones. Perry smirked he always is right. He kissed down the others chest pecking at his ribs. Doof tried pushing him away but what was the use? Perry was stronger than him.

"Keep still." Perry said. Doof did as he said with no complications and kept still. "Thank you." Perry licked and sucked the other making him shiver and whine. The older made a mix of a cry and wail.

"Have you ever had it this way?" Perry asked. To be honest he didn't want the answer, jealousy would be eating at him if the man answered yes.

"No." Doof whispered wincing his eyes when the other began to bite into his skin. Perry felt happiness well up inside of him. He was the mans first...he smiled. He got up from doof, but he was too far deep to stop now. He stripped himself, Doof watched the agent carefully then jealousy slipped in.

Agent P. had a very built body as if he had lifted weights everday. Doof looked away mad and jealous. Perry leaned down and kissed Doof on his cheek,"There's no need for jealousy. I love your body, I think you should too." Doof looked at Perry with an unbelievable expression. "I do." Perry repeated. Doof's heart beated like an 808 drum.

Perry chuckled,"I love that color on you." he seen Doof turned redder and breathed hard as Perry's hands began to go lower. "Relax, I'm going to end all of our loneliness once and for all." Perry lifted Doof so that he was able to enter inside of him. Perry slowly went in he wasn't passed the tip when Doof had screamed. He had to shut him up quick, he swallowed the scream with his mouth.

When Doof stopped he quickly tried to get him to relax."Shhh, your the prettiest thing to me. I want you to feel this like I do. Your the most precious thing I've ever seen and been with."

"No I'm not. Your just saying that." Doof said moving up trying to remove himself from Perry. "Why are you doing this? I never consented and I'm damn sure this is against O.W.C.A rules!"

"Don't you think its fun to have secrets? I do." Perry had knew about many hookups other agents had made and he knew about the relationship between Monogram and his intern Carl. "I want you and I know too well that you want this as bad as me."

Doof went silent and blushed deeper. Perry did his went to work on his body like no one had before. Perry touched and licked every part of his body not leaving out an inch. "How many lovers have you had Agent P.?" he asked in amazement. Agent P. didnt answer but kept at his work. He lifted doof again, entering him, not fully. Doof moaned painfully then pleasurably.

"I've been with many, but not as good as you." Perry tried going in a little deeper but he didn't want to hurt him. "Damn you're tight." Doof blushed all the way down to his feet. Perry chuckled again,"I wondered how far your blush would go."

"Perry..." Doof mumbled. It was slow, passionate. Perry wanted this all to himself and he did. "Remember to not cover your mouth." Perry stated. The noises, touches, the feels, and emotion were put into one motion. They went on for hours til the sun dropped from the sky.

They laid in the bed panting. Doof was fast asleep sweat dripping from him. Perry had to leave soon or the Computer would send out a message to Monogram. He looked over to the sleeping scientist and got out of the bed but first he kissed the man on the cheek. He looked for his clothes, he had put them on slowly. Afterwards he left the house with no noise.

He made it home and rushed to the shower. For some reason he just needed to be clean before he went to bed.

The morning sun hit him straight in the face through his blinds. He looked to his clock 12:30 p.m. "I slept all morning? Hmm" he got up streching. He didn't bother changing from his nightwear as he went to the kitchen. He walked to the fridge then turned his head to his table. Agent Pinky was sipping on his coffee with a knowing smile plastered on his face staring at Agent P.

"Oooh somebody had got some last night." Pinky said drinking his coffee."Mind telling me who was it?" Pinky wiggled his eyes and Perry groaned. "Aw come on. I wanna know who was good enough to sleep with the 'Agent P.'!"

Perry drank his orange juice ignoring the pink haired individual. Pinky huffed and bit into an apple on the table. "I thought I was you're right hand man, meaning you can tell me anything."

"When did I say you were?"

"You didnt I did." Pinky said pausing,"I think you're the best Agent I've ever met... I think I like you the most out of every agent I've met. You know why?" Pinky asked and Perry shook his head."On the day we met and all the other agents were flirting with me thinking that I was a woman, you appeared and addressed me as a man. I've never had anyone to do that before. I gave all my respect to you."

Perry nodded he remember clearly what happened that day. Agent Pinky had just arrived at their squad, many men had believed the other to be a woman and rushed to talk to him with Pinky not able to get a word in. Perry came to see what the commotion was about. He saw the shaking male trying to explain something. Perry knew the differences between a woman and a man, automatically knew it was man. He had walked up to him and this is exactly what he said,'Hello,and who are you Mr.?'

Those words shocked all the men surrounding Pinky. Pinky had jumped Perry into a hug. He broke away quickly and happily shook. 'Thank you!'

"That's why I like you more! Plus you let me sneak up in your house and steal food. If I did that to other agents they would want to have 'collateral' if you know what I mean." Pinky said drinking on his coffee.

"It was a person who I'm to surveillance." Perry stated not giving out any more details to the Pink haired man. Pinky practically spit out his coffee, he never expected Perry to actually tell him! He watched Perry drink out the orange carton, taking it in gulps waiting to ask a question after the man finished.

"Ooo, I never knew you went against the rules!" Pinky couldn't help his excitement, Agent P. is known for being secretive and cunning agent, he got to share secrets with him! That's like a once in a lifetime thing! Perry shrugged. "OMG,OMG,OMG!" Pinky chanted. "Was it male or female?!" he couldn't tell if Perry was straight or bi, it was hard reading his poker face.

"Does it matter?" Perry's gravel voice muttered.

Pinky squealed in his chair, he didn't know Perry was that type! Pinky was fan boy-ing, he sipped his coffee eagerly. "Agent P. I never would have thought! I mean, wow, this is news to me. Wow."

"So what are you?" Perry asked the pink individual that looked as . Pinky looked confused and was about to ask but Perry answered before him."Your preferences." Pinky gave an 'oh'.

"I'm straight." Perry's eyes almost popped out of his head, he couldn't form words. This had to be the most unbelievable thing Perry had heard in his life.

"You can't be?" Perry was confused,"If you're straight why do you resemble a chick?"

"I'm born looking like this, I don't use products or anything for my hair and face. And I don't get my haircut because my father never cut his hair, its like a traditional thing."

Perry had never been so wrong about something in his life, he really became speechless. "I, um, well, how? Are you sure?!"

Pinky nodded,"I'm in love with Isabella, she's way younger than me but love is love. I haven't been with men and I've never been attracted to a man like I have to a woman. I know its shocking because of the way I look. I'm just not about that life, you are."

Perry did what he only could do;nodded.

"I have to go. I'm going to pick up Isabella!" with that Pinky was out.

Perry walked to office still a little faze about earlier; he really didn't expect that answer."Computer turn on Cameras on Heinz."

He watched the man. Doof was just waking up, covered in hickies and love marks. Perry soon got out of confused state as he watched the other. Doof looked over to the other side of the bed to it was empty, the older man looked sadden as if he was going to cry. Perry felt guilt in himself for leaving too early. The man got out of bed with a limp walking to the bathroom then shut the door.

Perry suddenly wished he had installed cameras in the bathroom. He wanted to see the man. "Damn." he was getting hard. Thinking about the man in the shower dripping wet made him go mad. He got up from his chair." Computer end camera. I'll be gone for a while, do not send a message to Monogram of a disappearance. "

"Command saved into data. Camera is shut off."

Perry made it to Doofs house, while the man was still taking a shower. He stripped himself of his night shirt leaving him in his blue boxer. He walked into the scientists room, and sat on the edge of his bed nonchalantly. Doof came out the bathroom steam existing with him. He was face to face with Perry. The blue haired got up, standing tall over the other male.

Perry snatched the towel that hung around Doof's hips then drooped it to the ground leaving him naked. "Agent P.!" the older cried surprised at the agents actions. Perry looked to the bed then back at his doof. He didn't want to have sex in a bed they already used, he saw the steam from the bathroom and ideas flew through his mind in flashes. He grabbed the older man, dragging him to the bathroom.

Hours flew by and they finally came out. Perry was carrying a used Doofenshmirtz in bridal style to the bed. They were dripping from hot water and lust filled steam came out with them. Doof breathed heavily, his chest moving up and down with every heartbeat. Perry laid him down gently on the bed, he moved to pick up his clothes but a hand grabbed him.

"You're not going to leave me? Are you?" Doof asked gripping Perry for dear life. Perry had to think. Doof waited for an answer, the wait was killing him. Perry looked at him with thoughts,"I'll stay." Perry picked Doof up like you would to a child and took the sheets of his bed, then laid Doof back down.

"I'm going to wash these sheets, they're still stained from last night." Perry walked out of the room to clean the sheets. Doof sat in the room by himself wondering how this all was going to end. He could hear the washing machine being started and other movements from the agent. His eyes drooped a little he couldn't stay awake any longer. All of what happened in the bathroom took all of what he had.

Doof woke up to clean sheets and a clean room. Everything was put in order, he never had anything organized it was usually jumbled. The whole room was pretty clean, the floor, his dressers, and himself was dressed in his pajamas. He got up, the smell of food cooking hit his nose. He limped a little and walked to the kitchen seeing Perry in nothing but his blue boxers cooking. "Agent P.?"

Perry turned around seeing the man with awe in his eyes. Doof looked around into the kitchen and living room."Did you clean my whole house?" the scientist asked. The agent came behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Perry kissed the back of his head,"I needed something to do while my baby was sleeping."

Doof blushed,"Agent P. I thought you left." he was being truthful. It hurt but he had to say it.

"Call me Perry."

Doof was surprised."You're giving me your real name?! Do you know nothing about your organizations rules?!" Perry laughed and leaned in to kiss the idiot. Perry was happy he couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy.

"I have to go check on the food." but he didn't let go of Doof instead he had him walk with him. "I know you love pasta and cheesecake." Doofs eyes lit up then turned in Perrys hold and kissed him.

They ate in comfortable silence, Doof chewed on his cheesecake then broke the silence."So what do you want from me? Is this just for sex?" he asked his mouth was full from food.

Perry shook his head. He didn't think of it just for sex, he thought it had meaning in a way."I want to be in a relationship with you." Doof almost choked on his food. He had never in his life heard those words come to him. "I'm going to be over here more often and when I'm not I'm still watching you." that gave Doof chills, it sounded weird like Perry knew his every move.

Perry stood up from the tables chair and walked behind Doofs chair and felt upon the man from behind."I'm getting in the mood again, I think I deserve an award for doing all the house work." he whispered to brunettes ear. Doof stopped in mid-chew of his cake and blushed deeper. Perry smirked."You wanna see how I can make you cum in six times in thirty minutes?" Perry took the food out of the others hand and carried him to the bedroom.

He practically ripped the clothes off the man. He pushed down his pajamas bottoms and then his under wear and noticed the man was already wet. Doof looked away ashamed of himself for coming too fast. Perry smiled,"Do I turn you on that much?" Doof felt like coming again but held it in. Perry saw and chuckled, he was just making it harder for Doof. "You can cum." at those words, Doof came like a running river. Perry messed with his tip circling it and glazing his nail over the sensitive area."Again" Perry commanded. The brunette came again.

Perry smiled at how much control he had over the others body. In the next few seconds he made Doof cum two more times."I told you I can make you cum six times in thirty minutes. Eh, that wasn't even thirty minutes it was like five minutes. New record." Doof couldn't help himself as he came again.

"I'm not even naked or fucking you. I must really look good." Perry teased. Doof looked tired out all ready. Perry kissed him,"I have to go now. I'll be back, tomorrow or the next day." Doof nodded ready to get the man out of his house, he was embarrassed enough. "Remember to clean the sheets." he whispered in Doofs ear.

Perry winked at the man and put on his pajamas that he had wore here and walked out the door not before blowing a kiss to the scientist. Doof hid underneath his covers in embarrassment.

**A/N I hope you like it. Fave, comment, or follow. I don't own Phineas and Ferb if I did Perry and Doof would've been got together.**


	2. Chapter 2

Perry felt his eyes going weary. He laid back in his chair watching the computer screen, he wasn't watching the computer he was watching what was on the screen. He was two seconds from going to sleep but noise from the screen woke him up. He strained at the screen. Doofs window was opening on its own. Perry got on full alert watching whatever it was.

"Computer, enhance and establish form on screen." Perry watched as the computer zoomed and cleared the blush. "Thank you." he finally could tell who it was. The blue hair knew it had to be an agent, the hat gave it away. He watched the form a little pudgy yet built.

"Peter?!" he exclaimed suddenly angry. What was that idiot doing in his mission?! "He better get out. " he watched the man walk around looking for something when he couldn't find it he left. Perry felt himself relax when the man left his lovers home. "Computer, make sure the Agent Peter doesn't come back to Heinz house. Set traps used in camera."

"Spy cam traps activated, Goodnight Agent Perry." Perry nodded and went to his bedroom to sleep. The thought of his agent rival on his mission made his blood boil. It wasn't much of a rivaly due to the fact that Perry is the top agent, but the other would always have something to say about his accomplishment.

Perry got up that morning feeling angry. He got dressed and went to the O.W.C.A headquarters. He almost crashed a few times from going so fast the only thing he saw was red. He stomped in furiously, every agent in the building gulped. This isn't the first time they've seen their top Agent in such anger.

Perry looked around. Everyone scurried out of his way, not wanting to become the object of his rage. Perry chuckled darkly when he finally found who he was looking for. Perry walked up to Peter grabbing by the collar and slammed him to the wall. The agents gathered around to see a fight. Perrys fist was three inches from Peters face when Pinky intervened.

"Perry! Let him go!" Pinky held him back from attacking the other. Pinky looked between Perry and Peter. "What's going on?!" he asked to Peter. He knew Perry only attacked when threatened but never was the type to come up and start the fight. Pinky was smaller compared to the two but he was just as strong to break them apart.

Pinky tapped his foot in impatience. "Well?!" he yelled at Peter. Peter seemed taken aback. Peter knew that Pinky and Perry were close but he had always had a crush on the pink haired agent. He shook his head,"I didnt do anything."

Perry almost jumped at him, thank god that Pinky still had his grip on the blue hair. Pinky stared at Perry in questioning. He dragged the other to the snack room closing its door. "Perr, what happened?" he sat Perry down and rubbed the other temples. "You can tell me anything."

"He was caught on my mission."

Pinky suddenly felt Perrys anger. He knew the feeling of a other agent coming on your mission intruding as if you can't do your job. "Its okay same happened to me." Pinky said through his teeth. He hated talking about it. Pinky gave him a hug, it was a very long hug.

"Ummm, thanks Pinks." Perry said he wasn't good with emotion. Pinky nodded still hugging the blue haired man.

Perry a questioned popped into his head,"Umm...Pinky what are you doing at headquarters?" he knew that Pinky was a home agent like he was so what was his reason.

"Oh, I have to get my paperwork done to leave for Paris." Pinky broke the hug and sat beside the other in one of the plastic chairs. "I leave tomorrow."

"What?!" Perry shouted. Pinky nodded them looked down in shame for some reason. Perry didnt know what to say to his friend."What's wrong?" Pinky shook his head. "Why don't we go to my place and eat some grilled cheeses to say goodbye?" Pinky suddenly smiled his best friend knew him so well.

They stood and walked out the snack room to see a million agents watching them. Peter looked angry as hell he snatched Pinky from Perrys side. Perry almost punched him before Pinky talked. "Perry its cool! I'll just talk to him." Pinky said as he was dragged off to the other room. Perry waited then finally got tired of waiting he barged into the room.

Perry swore he would start knocking from that point. Pinky was on top of Peters desk sprawled out with paperwork as Peter touched and kissed him. Pinky moaned his head arching up to see Perry. He immediately went into embarrassment. "P-PERRY!"

Peter turned around and smirked,"You mad that I stole your little boyfriend?" Perry almost laughed he was to horrified at the scene. Pinky pushed Peter away,"Its...Im not... I didnt!"

Perry nodded,"I understand. Your business is your business, but you told me differently of your experience. I knew I wasn't wrong about you. Do you still want to head back to my place though?" Perry asked regaining what composure he had left. Peter looked at them weirdly.

"Hold up, I don't play with three people relationships. He is not going with you!" Peter shouted tugging Pinky into his arms. Peter had always been jealous of Perry but that was for one reason; he always had the attention of his crush. Pinky always had Perrys back in toughest of situations and on the first day that Pinky came to the O.W.C.A it seemed that the pink haired male had fallen deeply in love with Agent Perry.

Peter tsked at the remembered seeing the beauty for the first time then he watched as the beauty jumped into the blue haired man arms. He was crushed at the sight and vowed to get the Pinky to himself and now he has him he won't give him up or share him with anyone.

"Aye, I'm not that type either. I'm just talking about for friends. You can come too, I don't really care and we can resolve some issues we have." Perry said and Pinky smiled then ran over to Perry hugging him tightly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Pinky squealed in pure happiness,"I'm sorry I lied to you! I was experimenting after you told me about your experience and I didnt know I would fall in love with him." Pinky whispered the last part blushing. Peter started to feel love takeover his body.

Perry nodded knowing the feeling. "Baby come here." Peter said, Pinky moved away from Perry walking over to Peter hugging him. Peter placed a kiss on his head,"I love you too." Peter whispered. Perry started to feel odd being in the room with love birds.

"Well I have to go. I have somebody who I need to say the same to." Perry said then Peter snapped his head up in shock.

"You mean you're not in love with Pinky?!"

Both Pinky and Perry turned to him in confusion. "What do you mean honey?" Pinky asked he couldn't picture himself with Perry. Perry seemed a little disgusted at the idea and cringed. Don't take this the wrong way Pinky was good looking but dating him seemed a little too...no words could describe it.

"I mean, people have seen you two together and you guys always are talking. Most of the agents here think you guys are dating." Peter said making his grip tighter on Pinky.

Perry shook his head."No! Pinky and I are not like that." Peter listened on not sure if he could really believe him.

"Then why did you attack me? And what did you and my baby do in the snack room?" Peter asked kissing and biting Pinky's ear. Making the pink boy blush and squirm.

"I attacked you because you went on my mission plan." Perry had to bite back face turned in to realization.

"Don't blame me! Monogram put me on your mission to scope out anything you've missed. The reason being is because you haven't checked with Monogram with reports." Peter said,"I know not to step on another agents mission."

Perry sighed,"Yeah. I know and I apologize for being that way earlier. I have to go and see my 'baby'." Perry walked out smiling, he didn't know why but he wanted to see his lover. He drove out to the apartment complex, he stopped a few times to pick up candy and other sweets. Seeing his best friends relationship really brout out the romantic in him.

He didn't bother knocking, he walked into the home. His hands were stacked full of gifts. He couldn't see through the house but he knew it all too well and sat them on the kitchen counter. He laid them down gently and placed the cake down first. He finished then turned around to be face to face with a brunette teenage girl.

"So..." she drawled out looking Perry up and down,"Who are you suppose to be?" She gazed over at the presents.

"I should be asking you that." Perry retorted. She didnt seem fazed by his little attitude.

"I'm Vanessa, I'm suppose to be here." she snapped."Guessing from the gifts your brining I'm guessing your my dads boyfriend." Perry had actually blushed at that. He couldn't remember the last time he had blushed. She started to snort a bit.

"Its cool. I don't care what my dad does, I just can't believe he was able to get you. I can't lie you're handsome and pretty damn sexy. Do you workout?" Vanessa asked. She walked over and eyed the cake hungrily. Perry sat in a chair and opened the cake.

"You can have some. I'm sure Heinz won't mind." Vanessa took out a knife from the kitchen drawer handing it to Perry. He had cut in into perfect triangular slices.

"I don't know your name." Vanessa said getting plates from the cabinets.

"I'm Perry." he said taking the plates from her hand."Where's your dad?" Perry really needed to take care of some his 'business' with Heinz.

"He's upstairs. We just got back from the carnival and he's kinda sick from the rides." Vanessa said with her mouth full of cake. "Say you're pretty young for my dad... Whose tops?" she asked. Perry suddenly smirked and ate his cake quietly.

"By the way you look, imma say you're the man and you lay him out." Vanessa said and Perry laughed suddenly both of them burst into laughter. The conversation had to a turned to the best in the weird way. They had started the conversation again talking about stuff that doesn't even make sense.

"Vanessa, what is so funny? Did you bring a friend over? I hear you both in the kitchen." Doof came into the kitchen shocked to see his daughter and 'lover' in the same place. He was to scared to say anything. Perry walked over the petrified man getting behind him and hugging him from the behind.

"Hey,honey, I'm just talking to my new daughter. She's such a sweetie, we should do a family thing." Perry suggested kissing his lovers cheek.

"Yeah, Daddy Perry is really fun to talk to!" Vanessa said. Doof couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. Vanessa actually wanted to have fun with him and Perry was here kissing him. And she called Perry, Daddy Perry!

Perry started kissing down Doofs neck and back up to his cheek. Vanessa aww-ed in the back of her mind then looked at the wall clock. "Bye dad and bye Daddy Perry." she walked out the door winking at Perry who seemed to know what she meant.

"Daddy Perry?" Doof questioned.

Perry nodded,"Do you want some cake? Chocolate?" Doof nodded watching Perry take the piece with more strawberries. He took Doofs hands and led him to his room. Doof was confused,"We should eat in the kitchen. Why are we going into my room?" Doof asked not really knowing what the man was planning.

The romantic in Perry just wouldn't go away, he brought the man into his room and shut the door. The words from Doofs mouth suddenly died when Perry had closed the door. The next words heard were screams and moans from the dark room.

After hours of beautiful moments in the room. They came out, Doof was covered in frosting and whip cream. "How do you? What? Are you?" Doofs puzzled questions jumped in his mouth. Perry smirked,he had never shown that much passion. Seeing the result it gave Doof it made him smirk.

"Maybe we should try it with chocolate?" Perry asked. Doof shook head no and ran to the bathroom making sure to lock the door. Perry chuckled and went to the kitchen grabbing some strawberries. He heard the shower turn on and fumbling in the bathroom.

He went back to the room and grabbed the sheets to clean them. He left to clean them and came back to see a very naked Doof. Doof stood in the dark room waiting on Perry. He was a little cold, but that wouldn't stop his plan. This time his plan wouldn't end in failure.

He slowly went to Perry and closed the door. The only light showing was from the stars outside through his window blinds. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and kissed him. "You've been so good to me." Doof whispered in Perrys ear."I want to do something for you.." Doof said. Perry looked down at the other in lust.

Doof moved down on slowly to the floor. Perry clicked on what he was going to do he couldn't believe this. "Do you want to do this?" Perry asked in his deep love sick voice. Doof nodded.

Perry woke up in a bed surprisingly not his. He looked around to see it was Doofenshmirtz's bed. He looked over yo his side to see the man sleeping. Perry never once slept over at a persons house who had slept with. He would leave right after sex. Doof had a way with his mouth and it somehow made him stay.

"Damn, you're good." Perry mumbled. He got out the bed to the bathroom. He took a shower and put on his underwear. He walked to the kitchen and went through the cabinets. After last night he could at least make a good breakfast for the man. He could watch him eat and chew his food. Thoughts, very, very dirty thoughts passed through his head.

Doof walked in tired and aching. Perry grabbed him into the kitchen kissing him gently with passion. Doof fell into the kiss it was a taste of heaven. Perry broke apart first and wrapped his arms around the olders waist. Staring him straight in the eyes. Perry felt like he was in heaven. He could stay like this for an eternity and not complain.

"Marry me." Perry asked breaking the silence. He was so happy at this moment and he wanted to make it even better. Doof looked shocked then scared, he pushed Perry away from him. Perry was not expecting the man to have reacted so badly. It had broken their little moment.

Doof backed away,"I can't." he couldn't go through another marriage disaster. After his last relationship things went haywire. Perry couldn't hide his disappointment and heartbreak. But he understand the reasons why his lover couldn't. Perry nodded then went back to hug his lover but Doof wouldn't let him touch him.

"Heinz, I know why." Perry started seeing tears form in his lovers eye. "I'm not going to leave you. I want to be with you, I'll get you anything! I'm scared you'll leave me! I want you. I love your flaws." Doof hugged Perry tightly crying into his shoulder.

"Yes! Y-yes!" Doof cried into his shoulder.

"Yes, what honey?" Perry asked rubbing Doofs back. He wanted to just smother him in love. He never wanted to see Doof cry. It hurt him even more.

"I'll marry you, but we have to wait. Engagement!" Doof explained sniffling."I don't know anything about you except that you're somehow attracted to me." Perry pulled Doofs head away from his shoulder and kissed him deeply.

That's when Perrys phone went off. Perry cursed underneath his breath,"I need to answer that." Perry grabbed his phone from the counter and looked at the screen. RED ALERT was on the in deep letters. He answered it quickly. "Monogram what's going on?"

"Perry, where are you?!" Perry really didnt care for Monogram at this point.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed he was trying to better his life with a husband, now his boss wanted to call while he was in the middle of it.

"We need you to remove Heinz from his building." Monogram spoke quickly.

"Why?!" he was worried now. Perry looked over to Doof who was curious on the conversation. "Heinz I need you to start packing. Now!" Perry stated Doof was confused but went to packing.

"Why?!" Perry asked into the phone.

"We have news that people on other ends have connections with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N are after Heinz." Monogram said."Relocate him to-"

"He's staying with me." Perry wanted Doof to stay with someone he could trust and he trusted himself.

"Are you sure Agent P? Showing another to your home is a major problem." Monogram asked.

"Yes." Perry said giving his final answer. " I'm not changing my mind and he is going to stay with me." Monogram gave an approving 'hmm' and hung up the phone. Perry sat his phone away back on the counter then saw Doof trying to carry his suit case with some difficulties. Perry helped him carrying it as if it was a feather. "Its okay honey your not the strong one."

Perry carried it to the living room then went to Doofs room to change into his normal clothes. Doof had already changed when he was packing. He wore a normal white button up shirt and gray jeans. Perry wore his work tux and top hat it was regular for when he had went out for missions or had to go out to the headquarters.

"Where are we going?" Doof asked as he saw Perry carry his luggage outside his apartment. Doof followed him outside and watched in amazement as the Agents car pulled up on its own. Perry popped the trunk and put all of what Doof had in it.

"Are you going to get in?" Perry asked getting into the drivers seat. Doof nodded repeatedly and scurried to the passenger seat. He looked inside the car gasping at its features it surely was a spy car.

"Where are we going?" Doof repeated.

"My house."

Doofs eyes widened."Really?!" He couldn't believe that he was really going to go to see his lovers house. "I never would've thought you were going to take me to your house. I mean your a secret Agent and all..."

"My bride should see the house he's going to be living in when married shouldn't he?" Perry asked teasing his soon to be husband. They pulled up in his driveway, Doof got out the car. The house was a mansion, Doof didnt help with the bags as he wondered around the large yard.

"You must get paid good." Doof said. Perry laughed holding the luggage and opening his front door. He followed him inside, his eyes almost popped out of his head. It was larger in the inside than the outside. "Oh my."

"What's wrong? Is it too big?" Perry asked really worried his lover wouldn't like it. Doof shook his head no. He was really taken with the beauty of the house. It wasn't something he was used to. "Baby, lets go up to our room and get you settled."

"Perry, I know what your planning. But I don't want to do 'it' now. I think we should try talking instead of just fucking." Doof said hugging Perry. The blue haired man nodded in agreement.

"Get comfortable cause your staying here from now on." Perry kissed the others head. "You can ask me any questions you want but nothing of my work." Perry stated taking him in his arms.

"Do you have kids? Family?"

"I've got two brothers, one sister, and parents." Perry answered as he kissed Doofs neck.

"What's you're favorite color?"

"Brown." He answered kissing up and down his body.

"Why?"

"Color of your hair and eyes." Doof blushed and that boosted Perrys confidence. The blue haired male kissed and touched him below the belt.

"Ah- your favorite game?"

Perry noticed how the scientist didnt protest the touching and kept going."I like sexy in bed type games."

Doof moaned,"What's your favorite position?" Perry snapped his head up and snatched Doof up and carried him to the bedroom. "You're going to find out soon." he whispered to the oldest.

The next morning was hell. Doof was the first to wake up this time to go explore the house. He wondered into the living room surprise to see a pink haired female on the couch. "Hello?" he asked walking up behind the lady.

Pinky turned around expecting the person to be Perry but had spit out his coffee when he had seen who it was. Perry came down stairs hearing the spit take and went to the living room seeing Doof and Pinky. He wrapped his arms around his lover casually and looked to his bestfriend.

"Pinky, watching you're soaps?" Perry asked and kissed his lover gently on the lips watching his friends expressions the whole time. He parted saliva coming from their mouths. "This is my best friend, Pinky."

"I'm a man." Pinky felt need to clarify that. Doof nodded and kissed Perry again. Pinky awwww at the cuteness of their relationship. It was beauty and the beast; Perry being the beauty and his lover the beast. But if Pinky were to say that out loud he probably would end up in the hospital for calling Doof ugly.

"Can we get some privacy,Pinky." Pink blushed and left to the door,"Rendezvous in Paris two weeks from today at 7:00 a.m Bennets café." Perry said. Pinky nodded and left the house still blushing.

"Who was that?" Doof asked kissing him again. Perry purred wanting to lay him right then and there.

"A colleague of mine." he answered kissing his lover. "Do you want breakfast? I'll fix you anything you want."

Doof looked thoughtful,"There is one thing I do really want right now.."

"What is it? I'll make it." Perry asked watching his lover turns shades of red.

Doof walked over to the kitchen table and sat down on it opening his legs wide."I could use something very big, strong, and tasteful." Doof licked his lips teasingly. Perry was drooling at the sight.

"I think I know what you want." Perry answered and walked over to Doof. After their 'Breakfast' Perry had to go laptop and fill out reports for Monogram. The blue haired male had his boss wrapped around his finger. He had dirt on the man about his relationship with an under age boy.

He really didnt have to do it, but he had to do it. Doof sat in his lap giving him kisses now and then. "You don't know how happy I am." he whispered lovingly." I was so lonely. Now I have such a beautiful man in my hands, I won't let you go." Doof gave him a short kiss. A silent agreement was made.

Perry was in bliss once more. Doof rubbed himself against the man suggestively making him quiver. "Doof, you must really be horny. But I can't right now baby I swear I'll make you feel as if you're heaven later."

Doof didnt quit, though."Imma gonna make you cum." Doof whispered humping Perry through their clothes. Perry felt himself get hard at the mans words. "I bet I'm so tight." Doof licked the shell of Perrys ear whispering sexual words into it. "What? You can't handle this? Oh Perry, that's right harder."

Perry came in his pants. This was mind blowing, he didn't know that Doof was able to take charge like this. "Doof, get up. I need to go to the bathroom." Doof burst into laughter. Doof moved and watched Perry look for another pair of underwear and pants. He couldn't help but giggle at the secret agent.

"I can't believe that worked." Doof giggled to himself. "Oh Perry, are you still busy?" he taunted. Perry came back into the room with a new change of clothes. He wore his regular blue shirt with platipus faces scattered on it and his black slacks.

"When I get finished with my work you better be ready." Perry said taking Doof out of his work chair setting him on the floor.

"Why do I get on the floor?" Doof asked angrily.

"Pets that act bad don't get any attention or treats." Perry said rubbing Doofs head like he was an animal. "Stop pouting or you won't get any" Perry whispered in Doofs ear what he would get. Doof blushed. "You're my little pet now."

Perry sat in his chair working on his report, Doof on the other hand sat on the floor uncomfortably. He moved around trying to find a position more durable on the hard wood floor. ,"Perry can I please sit in one of the chairs?" he begged the younger man with pleading eyes.

Perry looked down at the man on the floor,"No you look so cute."

Doof almost cried, he really did feel uncomfortable on the floor his ass and knees hurt from sitting on them. "Please,Perry!" Perry rolled his eyes at his lover.

"Go sit in my room and don't come out. I have a surprise for you." Doof hurriedly got out the room into his lovers room. 'Whats gotten into him?' Doof thought to himself rushing to his room.

Perry finished his work, then got up from his chair. A grin present on his lips. He went to his secret closet pulling out material in a bag. "How long have I been waiting to use this?" He carried the bag to his room, Doof was sprawled out on the bed sleeping. He chuckled and took out what seemed to be a dog collar. He wrapped on his lovers neck tightening it.

Doof woke up choking. He his eyes held fear as he saw Perry above him tightening something around his neck. "P-Perry!" he screamed prying himself away from the man.

"Sssshhh. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to have some fun..." Perry kissed him trying to get the man to settle down. Doof didnt want this, but he didn't want to let Perry down. Perry took out more from his bag, A whip. Doofs heart beated widly in his chest. "You can speak whenever you want to." Perry said searching through his bag for something else.

"I didnt you know you were so kinky." Doofs voice quivered in fear. Perry turned his head to see the scared scientist. Perry leaned down kissing him to calm him down,"Don't worry, I'll stop when you want to." Perry stated smiling then went back to his bag.

The noise made from the movement of Perry in his bag stopped. Perry looked around something was off. He untied the collar from Doofs head and hurriedly put it back into the bag along with the whip. "Doof stay in this room and if someone pops in I want you to scream for me, okay?"

Doof nodded, sitting up from the bed catching his breath. Perry pushed his bag into his room closet. He checked the halls looking for someone or something. He had sensed something in his house. "Hey Perry!" he had turned on his heels knowing that voice.

"Phineas?! What are you doing here?!" he asked then looked around to see Ferb and Candice.

"What's wrong big bro?" Candice asked seeing her distressed older brother. She could tell when he was hididng things and he was definitely hididng something. He mumbled something himself. "Well?"

"I kinda have company..."

"Tell them to come down! We all can have some fun!" Phineas suggested.

"We're not talking about the same kind of fun..." Perry answered . Phineas looked confused, Candice had caught on and shooed her brothers out the house.

"Come on boys! Lets go get ice cream! We'll comeback when bro gets finished, maybe tomorrow? Okay? Sure." she turned to Perry."You owe me big time!" she left out quickly. He gave a sigh of relief and rubbed his head, that was close.

"Your family is cute." Doof said as he snuck up behind Perry."Tell me, are they as hell of kinky as you?" Perry smiled and hugged his lover. "Do ropes and whips turn you on? I was surprised that you're the type." Doof said hugging back.

"I'm into all types of things." Perry whispered enjoying another moment with his lover. They could just hug after the weirdest stuff."Can we continue in the room?" the blue haired asked.

Doof shook his head,"I'm not really that type but I'll give it a try not now though maybe later?" Perry wasn't dissatisfied more of happy that his lover would actually give this a try later. Perry nodded then led him to the room,"What about us with the toys?" Doof nodded and was swept of his feet to the bedroom.

"Don't worry. I won't be gentle." Perry said, Doof nodded then thought about what the man had said.

"W-wait what do you mean 'wont be gentle'?"


	3. Chapter 3

"P-Perry..." the older pain cried in fear, all he wished for was to be back in his lovers arms. He sat tied in a chair with his eyes covered by a blindfold.

"You think he'll come to get you?" a maniacal voice said. Doof could hear the footsteps circle around his chair. "He was just using you, Heinz. He needed information, which you almost gave him." he heard the footsteps stop. Doof knew exactly who it was doing this to him. "You can't leave the organization. You're in for life! Evil runs through you're veins."

"I had quit L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. I love my fiancee. You're not going to turn me against him." Doof felt proud of himself for not cowering out and defending his lover.

"Heinz. If he loves you so much then why is he not here?" the voice asked. Doof didnt know how to answer that, he stayed silent. "Ah, now you're quiet? He works for our enemies. He wanted your invention, your plans." Doof could hear hummings of agreement in the background. "So where is he?"

"I don't know."

The voice scoffed,"What else did he take from you?" the person taunted making sure to get underneath his skin."Did he tell you he'd love you? He's trained to lie, he's better a lair than us!"

"Let me go." Doof said crying out. He wasn't crying to be let freed but because what the voice said was true. The voice spoke out his thoughts when he and his lover where together. He always questioned if their relationship was just sex, love, or for Perrys job.

"Finally come to your senses?" Doof nodded. He knew this would hurt his blue haired lover with betrayal. It was the worst feeling ever to betray the one he loved the most. He could feel his eyes burn from the bright light shining in his face when the blindfold was removed.

"Oh, Heinz, honey. We knew you'd come around!" it sounded as if it came from a nice sweet grandmother but really from a ruthless evil scientists. He could hear other cheers from evil scientists behind him, congratulating him for returning to the dark side.

Suddenly the door to wherever they were opened agents surrounding them. Yells and curses thrown all around the place. Doof was still woozy and not sure what the hell was going on. Next thing he knew strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He started to cry harder not knowing what was going to happen to him.

"Shhh, its okay. It me, your lover. Perry." Perry said hugging him closely. He saw and heard everything. "I love you so much." Perry rested his head in Doofs shoulder, he didn't care of the stares with from other agents in the room. Doof turned in the hug facing Perry.

"Perry we need to take him into questioning." Peter told them quietly, he didn't want to ruin their moment but he needed to tell them. Perry broke them apart and looked to a red eyed doof. Doof nodded, looking Perry in the eyes.

"Do I go in with him?" Perry asked not breaking eye contact.

"If your going to go in you have to be one of the investigators. I can't have them know you guys are together. No one is to act all lovey dovey." Peter stated. They were on a job right now and had to handle it like one.

Perry hooked his hands with Doof , they walked to the hover ship with Peter. It was quiet. The other agents watched Perry in amazement, they never saw their top agent act so emotionally on a mission before so it really was a rare moment they needed to take for granted.

"Where are we?" Doof barely whispered. He sound so sick, tired, and emotional. Perry connected their hands once more and sat Doof in his lap. He coughed a little, Perry gave the scientists a look of worry.

"Were in Russia heading to the Russian O.W.C.A. headquarters to question the scientist that kidnapped you." Perry almost cried. He had failed his one true love in keeping him safe. "I'm sorry."

Doof kissed the man slowly it took all his energy just to reach up to him and give him the kiss. He leaned his head back into his shoulder, but stopped when he felt someone poking him. He turned his head around to the other side of Perrys neck to see Pinky.

"Hello, I'm Pinky, you probably remember me. I'm happy your safe, Perry was so worried, his only thoughts were you." Doof smiled looking at the blushing blue haired man. Perry wasn't ashamed of how he felt and never would.

"I thought you were suppose to be in Paris?" Doof asked surprising Pinky. The pink haired didnt think the man would remember that.

"I was in Paris, but I was called into this mission. Every agent was called onto this mission." Pinky stated. Doof didnt quite understand but he was too quiet to ask questions. He snuggled into the more muscular mans shoulder.

Perry kissed his neck every now and then earning small moans. He just was so happy that he got to hear his lovers voice. It had been two weeks. Two weeks he had lost his everything. Now he has it back and he wasn't going to let it out of his sight.

After hours of sleep, Doof woke up on a medical bed. "Perry?" the man asked in fear that his lover has left him alone. Perry woke up at the voice of the scientist. He sat in a chair at the corner of the room."Heinz, honey, I'm right here." he yawned then smile when he saw the relief in his loves eyes.

Perry stood up the turned to face the red wall, knocked three times on it. Doof watched him a little worried his lover had lost his mind. Next thing you know the wall was replaced with controls and buttons. Perry pressed a few buttons then it returned back to a red wall. Doof couldn't hold back his fandom of agent technology.

"What was that suppose to do?" The question was asked the same time the know at the door came. Perry answered it seeing a Russian helper. "Hello, you ordered. Dah?" Perry nodded taking the tray of food to Doof. "Thank you." Perry said, the Russian woman left skipping.

"You need to eat." Perry sat the food in Doofs lap. " I know you haven't ate in days." Perry felt like crying but he had to stay strong for his lover. Doof looked at the food and his stomach growled like a rabid dog. The sound made Perry feel even worse. "Eat please."

Doof ate slowly, like food was foreign to him. Two weeks of not eating really took a toll out on him. He stopped eating, his hands shook with his body he bowed his head and cried. He rubbed his eyes with arms, he didn't want to be seen like this. He looked so terrible, so weak, so ugly.

Perry rubbed his lovers back,"Baby, you need to eat." Doof knew he had to but he just couldn't. His body was rejecting food if he ate anymore he would puke it up. Perry hugged him, not too tight because the man was still weak. "I swear, I'll kill them all." Perry always kept his swears and took them to heart. He would hunt the down and end them when he finds them.

Doof felt something wet in his shoulder it was dripping on him. He didn't know what it was. The only thing that was on his shoulder was Perry. Then it clicked, Perry was crying on his shoulder! "Perry?" He heard the other man say something but he couldn't understand what exactly was being said. "Perry?"

"I love you."

Doof was going to say the same but a knock at the door interrupted him. A figure appeared coming through the door."Perry its time." It was that guy named Peter. Perry nodded and Peter left out the room.

Doof watched Perry in confusion. "You need to get dressed." Perry said removing the plate from Doofs lap."But first a shower." Perry walked back to the red wall hitting a different knock it turned in to a conjoined bathroom to the medical room they were in. Perry started stripping Doof from the little clothing he had on. He picked the man up and brought him to the shower.

Perry turned on the heated water, grabbed a towel, and body wash. He started cleaning his lover making sure to get every spot. Doof gently pushed Perrys hand away taking his towel and cleaned himself. He didn't want to seem useless, letting his lover do everything.

"Honey-"

Doof covered his lips with his own. He sat in the shower with Perry sitting with him, what a weird thing, well, Doof hated baths. "I can clean myself." Perry wanted to argue but anything the man wanted he could do. "Do I still turn you on?"

Perry didnt expect that, not at all."Heinz?" he didn't know what this was about and wanted to hear what he meant.

"I sit here cleaning myself and you don't get turned on? Am I too disgusting now?" Heinz cried."I mean look at me!? Aren't I hideous?! I've been beaten and starved. Now my lover thinks of me as an ugly troll."

"Heinz, why do you think like this? Did something else happen?" Perry asked, his lover was thinking to low of himself. Perry didnt like it one bit.

"They told me things..." Doof whispered still cleaning himself."They told me that you used me, not loved me. I never turned you on it was just for your work. I was just needed for my plans."

Perry roughly grabbed Doof and shoved him to the showers wall."If this was for my work why would I cry when you went missing? Why did I almost die when I noticed you weren't in my home?"

Doof was about to answer but lips covered his. Perrys tongue explored the mouth he craved for weeks. The taste was addictive almost like a drug. Perry stuck his tongue deep almost choking Doof. He licked and licked every part of the mouth. Weeks of waiting, praying, and craving him back he wasn't going to waste his time.

Perry backed away from the scientist, a trail of saliva connected them. Doofs eyes were hazed, so were Perrys. "We'll finish this after the meeting." Perry got out of the shower to help find the man some clothes. The only ones there were medical attire for sick patients. "It'll have to do." Perry mumbled.

Doof came out soaking wet dripping water everywhere. He walked over to Perry who had an eye on his body."Perry, do you?" he asked looking at the man with hope in his eyes. Perry saw the look but had to reject the offer of love making.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go into questioning. Put on these clothes so we can hurry up and get out of here." Perry avoided the mans eyes. He knew they were full of heartbreak. Doof took the clothes slowly, his hands were shaking. He had put on the clothes with no complaints.

Perry led them outside, there waited three other agents. They walked to an office holding facility inside the building. Doof saw the place had to be the size of three cities and a town. "Welcome." Pinky said."This is where you're conversation will be taped and be used as evidence according to the crime or situation."

"Thank you Pinky." Perry said.

"Agent P, Major Monogram is waiting in the next room." Pinky stated nervously. "Maybe you should like hurry, please?"

Perry nodded,"Take him in. Pinky get the recorder ready, others take video." Perry ordered them. Doof was taking into a small questioning room. Their were three chairs and a white long table. He had to sit on the opposite left side of the table facing the two right chairs. An agent came in, one he didn't know. He felt nervous than before.

Then Perry came in. Doof felt relief fill his body. Perry and the other agent didnt sit in the chair. But stood up, almost in an intimidating way. "Heinz were going to interrogate you and you will be cooperative." Perrys voice was colder than it used to be.

"Why are they after you?" The other agent asked. "What invention was so important? Tell us Heinz, what was so important?"

Doof gulped,"It was called the enhance-inator." Perry snapped his head away from the paperwork in his head to Heinz.

"What did the enhance-inator do?" Perry asked noting how Doofs eyes didnt leave him.

"The enhance-inator," Doof started and looked around at the cameras non see through mirrors. "The enhance-inator was a machine used to enhance your mind. To give you full control over your body at any time. To reach heights in your -hundred percent of your brain is used... It was tested on kids. But I wasn't testing it on them! The other scientists were!"

"Where is the enhance-inator?" Perry asked he kept his eyes on Doof like he would any suspect. Lover or not this was work.

"I destroyed it, it caused so much trouble I couldn't handle being the creator of a machine like that. The others wanted it back claiming that it will help them takeover the world, it would have but I couldn't let that happen." Doof felt nervous being interrogated by Perry.

"What were the names of the kids?" The other agent asked looking at papers on a clipboard.

Doofs looks changed to apologetic and sympathy as he looked to Perry. He mouthed the words sorry to the blue haired agents. Perry didn't get what he apologizing for but he would find out.

"Do you know the names?" the agent asked again looking up from his clipboard and Doof nodded,"Will you tell us?"

"A red head named Phineas Flynn Fletcher and a green haired named Ferb Fletcher."Doof watched his lovers face it never changed to shock or hate or any other emotion that Doof would expect.

"Are those the only kids?" Perry asked checking off something on a piece of paper. Doof nodded. "Is there any trace of the enhance-inator anywhere or the plans of the machine itself left unsupervised?"

Doof shook his head no,"The enhance-inators were the destroyed long ago the only ones who are able to build it are the ones who were tested by it." Perry nodded understanding then looked to the other agents.

"Are we done?" Perry asked the other agent who went through the clipboard papers. Then he looked to the one way glass."You guys have everything?"

"We got it." a voice speaking from a microphone said on the other agent nodded to Perry in agreement with the person speaking outside them.

"Lets go." Perry told him to get up and he did. Doof followed him outside the interrogation room into another with a large rectangular table with a man sitting at the end of it. The scenery was quiet beautiful in the room, paintings and vases with bookshelves filled with stories. Then stood behind the man was a teenager, geeky one that's for sure.

"Agent P and Heinz please take a seat."

"Major Monogram we're going to be leaving in five minutes, what's so important?" Perry sounded deeply annoyed, he wanted to spend time with his lover was that so bad.

"Since you're being so impatient,I'll just show you. Boys come out!"

Perry didnt believe it his jaw was to the ground,"Phineas!Ferb!"the two boys smiled and ran over to hug their brother. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here big bro?!" Phineas asked happily in amazement."We're on vacation here! What about you?! He stumbled on this place with our hover bikes." Phineas jumped for joy. Perry looked over to Monogram who nodded.

"So brother what brings you to Russia?" Ferb asked with his woman bringing accent. Perry didn't answer as he hugged his little brothers tightly.

"How bout we meet back in America and you can stay with me for two weeks? Sound good?" the boys nodded. "Where are these hover bikes?" Perry asked the Phineas frowned.

"They confiscated them!"

"Just say that Agent P. says to give them back and if that doesn't work tell them Monogram asked for them." he told the boys who were off in a second to get back their inventions.

"They snuck in and saw you enter the medical room carrying Heinz. We tried to tell them it was someone else but they knew it was you and refused to leave the premises until they got to speak with you." Monogram explained.

"Thank you, Monogram." Perry grabbed Doofs hands and led him up an elevator. As soon as the doors closed Perry wrapped his arms around the scientist and kissed him every so gently.

"When we leave I'm going to make you feel like the day we started this" Perry whispered in the scientist ear seductively."I bet you're so damn tight from those two weeks of no penetration." He licked the mans neck earning whimpers filled with want. Perry moved his hand downward to the mans pants string."We can do it now." Perry wasn't asking but telling.

His other hand slipped underneath the scientists baggy patient shirt playing with his chest. "P-Perry..mmno" Perry moved his hands inside of Doofs pants searchingfor- he found it. Doof finally found his hands and swatted at Perrys.

"Not here!" Doof said angrily, sure he may have wanted it but he didn't want to be in an elevator. There are so many chances of being caught and he wouldn't want to be embarrassed while love making. Perry took him back in his arms and held him. Doof smiled he had been wanting to be held by these strong arms since he was captured.

"I missed you so much." Perry whispered resting his head on the olders shoulder."You're mine, you hear me."

"You're not mad at me?" Doof asked. Perry shook his head no.

"I knew about my brothers being tested on it for se time now. I knew they were different once it was just models with the two and one summer after their tenth birthday they create the real thing. I was amazed at their intelligence, especially Ferb he doesn't talk much but he's got a little bit more brains than Phineas." Perry smiled,"What was the backfire?"

Doof gulped and sighed,"Some kids died during testing or they gained to much power and had to be put down, others were just right like your brothers. The government wanted to use this on all kids not caring about the side effects which are deathly to the kids and you the government. Then O.W.C.A came in and so did the F.B.I and other associations dropping the idea and erasing millions of minds who wanted the idea."

"So that's why it was destroyed." Perry asked already knowing that it was the answer. "Who else was apart of the testing, I know you hid another childs name."

"My daughter, but hers didnt bring intelligence it brought agility and acrobatics. One day she didn't know how to do a cartwheel next day she was hitting backwards flips and triple Arial." Doof said hugging his lover.

"That's amazing."

"...I know"

Perry looked down at his sleepy lover,"Do you still wish to get married?" The man suddenly woke up and looked at the agent.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?!" Doof exclaimed loudly. Perry chuckled at his lovers outburst. Perry shook his head meaning no reason. The door to the elevator opened, out they went. Perry took off his jacket for Doof as he felt the cold air hit him. Doof put on the jacket that was a bit big for him but it gave him heat.

Doof looked around seeing they were outside? What elevator leads you outside? He looked forward seeing a hover ship like the one they rode in before. Perry took his hand."You ready to go?" Doof nodded walking back into the hover ship.

Now that he was actually looking at it, it was like a huge mansion, it had aot of places to sit but it had some really pretty decore. Did all agents ride like this? This had to be a different one because he remembers seeing a war like plane with agents and weapons when they came to rescue him.

"It was a different ship, honey." Perry stated answering hid questions. Doof wonered if the man was able to-."I can't read minds, honey." Okay now this was getting creepy. Doof eyed the man Perry down in one of the ships chairs and Doof just sat on Perrys lap.

Doof woke up to the sound of his daughters laughter. "What the-?" he looked around he was inside Perrys house though, this was not making any sense. He walked down the stairs slowly his stomach hurts from not eating. "Mom, I see your awake!" Vanessa ran over to Doof and hugged him.

"Daddy Perry is cooking for us right now." She said taking her father to the baig color couch, turning on the flat screen to his favorite soap opera. "You stay here while I tell him your awake." she walked into the large kitchen mouthing the words he's awake to Perry.

The agent gave her a look of okay. He held a tray of breakfast;eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and orange juice. "Good morning, honey." He greeted Doof happily setting the tray on his living room table. Vanessa came back in eating a plate of pancakes and sausage. She sat right next to her father on the couch.

Doof reached his hands out for Perry wanting a hug. Perry happily leaned in and hugged the man then kissed him earning gagging sounds from Vanessa. "You should eat, Heinz." Perry said pointing to the food he made.

"I thought you said we'll make love as soon as we're back into the states?"

Vanessa choked on her pancakes hearing her dads quiet statement. Perry was lost for words. "Dammnnn, Perry, you must have the good D if that's what my dads thinking when he wakes up." Vanessa laughed. Doof looked over to his side, he had completely forgotten his daughter was in the room.

Perry laughed as well making the older blush in embarrassment. "Don't say curse words,Vanessa." Doof said atleast he could pretend to be a good parent.

"Suuure, dad. Oh, I have date today soooo I won't be here today and I hope you two have protection." Vanessa said laughing her ass off."Just kidding, but I do have a date today."

"With who?" Doof asked parental protection kicking in. Vanessa rolled her eyes at her father. "Does it matter dad? Mom says its alright. So does Daddy Perry!" Vanessa argued. Doof looked to Perry with wide eyes."You told my daughter she can go out on a date?"

"I know the boy! He won't hurt your daughter, I swear. I did backup research on him as well and he has a pretty clean slate." Perry said defending Vanessa.

"Whose the boy?"

"His name is Monty." Perry answered before Vanessa could answer." We've worked together on a few cases."

Doof held a face of anger,"How old is this boy?!"

"He's sixteen like Vanessa! He's in the high school division of the O.W.C.A." Doof wanted to ask more but gave up on the argument, she would just go anyway so what's the point? He reached for the orange juice ,noticing something shiny on his finger.

"P-Perry?" the younger man sat down next to his lover and hugged him sideways. Perry kissed his cheek repeatedly.

"Do you like it?" He whispered to the scientist biting his ear lobe."I had the best Russian cutter to make and design this ring." Doof was speechless as he eyed the ring.

"Oh, Perry..." Doof turned to his lover and kissed him."How much did this cost?" He asked, he didn't need this expense ring, all he needed was Perry.

"Lets say about 5 million." Doof almost had a heart attack.

"FIVE MILLION?!"

Perry nodded. Doof looked at Perry as if he were an idiot. "Why?! I don't need this huge ring! Return it!" Doof cried snatching the ring off his finger. "I'm not into all this fancy stuff, I'm happy with thousand dollar ring or something. I might lose it anyway! Sorry to sound mean but that's too much!"

Perry took the ring and had put it back on Doofs finger."I want you to wear this." he said staring at Doofs ring. "It'll mean alot to me if you do. I was afraid it would be over the top, but I want it to show how much I love you."

Doof suddenly felt bad, but this really was too much for the scientist. Vanessa groaned,"I told you this was too much Perry!" she knew it would be too much but nooo Daddy Perry just needed to get a big ring.

"You knew about it?" he asked Vanessa."Vanessa,darling, what are you doing here?" he hadn't thought about it but they had returned from Russia just hours ago. How did his daughter get into Perrys house?

"She's been here for weeks, Heinz. She stayed her while you went missing to avoid suspicion from her mother who would wonder why you missed your pick up day." Perry stated,"Even when we were in Russia she was here."

"Weeeelll, I have a date to prepare for, so bye daddy!" Vanessa said,"I'm taking your car Daddy Perry!" she ran out with his keys. Doof stared at Perry waiting for him to go after her. Perry kissed Doof not caring about Vanessa...at the moment. He'd give her a talking to after he finishes his business.

"Now, how bad have you been needing me?" he teases though he wanted to get back to business.

"Perry ever since I was captured." Perry tore the clothes off of Doofs back ready to take him, Doof got excited and jumped Perry when he had the chance. Perry fell back on the couch, Doof kissed him over and over. Doof started to tug at Perrys Pajamas. Perry grabbed Doof shoulders stopping the eager man.

"Baby, wait a second." Perry sat up and looked at Doof."Just a second,okay?" Perry rubbed his head in just a second he feels as if he had been hit by a ton of bricks. What just happened? One second he wants sex another he feels like a dead man.

"Perry, what's wrong?" Doof asked moving away to give his lover some space. Perry groaned then fell back.

"Doof, I'm so sorry." Perry says rubbing his head."I don't know what happened like I just got hit by a truck." he kissed his sex craved lover. "Maybe we can do it slow. Or you can take lead."

Doof looked shocked,"You're gonna let me take the lead?!" he thought that his strong agent fiance would never be bottomed.

Perry nodded,"You've been a top before, I mean you've had Vanessa." Doof started slowly taking off his lovers shirt kissing up and down his neck. Perry groaned in pleasure as his lover went down his chest. Doof played with the mans chest a bit licking and sucking leaving marks. Perry could hear the man undo his belt buckle. A hand slipped inside of his boxer. He could feel the nails of his lover teasing him and putting him on edge. He was a little afraid of the nail jabbing into his cock.

Doof pushed Perry down on the couch, Perry smirked he loves seeing this side of his lover, it was more dominant. Doof managed to get him naked, he watched as the scientist undid his own clothes. Doof got on top of him, Perry started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Doof asked.

"Ride em cowboy." Perry said as Doof began to move and down on his cock. "Ooh, ride em cowboy." he said sexily. Suddenly Doof came along with Perry.

"Best sex of my life." Perry leaned up kissing the man. Doof nodded,"Mine too." He whispered.

"I love you."

I love you too."

**FINISHED**


End file.
